Two Worlds
by Flabbaboy
Summary: While on a mission Team 7 was kidnapped by the Pokemon Celebi. They are transported into the Pokemon world. They are now given a new mission. To stop team rocket and get themselves back home.
1. New World

Team 7 was currently deployed on an A rank mission when something weird happen. They were running through a forest when it started to glow.

Kakashi signaled for everyone to stop. "Keep an eye out guys, this doesn't look like any normal justu."

"BI BI BI"

"What was that! Said sasuke"

"Whatever it is I'll take it on with my rasengan!" said Naruto. Jumping into an open spot with Sakura and Sasuke following behind him.

"Naruto stop that right now!" yelled sakura. "Yeh moron, think about the team . said sasuke" As soon as sasuke finished his sentence the three genin were blinded by a bright light. When the light faded no one was there. It was like they vanished.

"Shit what am I to tell the hokage." Said kakashi.

The three ninja's were forced into another dimension.

"AHHHHHH" *thud*

"Ouch is everyone ok." Said Naruto

"What the hell Naruto. What did you get us into this time!" Sasuke said rubbing his back.

"What I didn't do nothing!" Naruto cried out with his hands in the air.

"NA-RU-TO!" Yelled Sakura. Pulverizing the poor knuckle-headed ninja. Sasuke went ahead and scanning the area. He returned and sakura was still beating the living day light out of naruto.

So kakashi-sensai is nowhere to be found. And this doesn't look like our world. It's different. The animals are different. The people don't look like ninjas. It's…weird.

Sakura paused to take a glance at her surroundings, giving naruto a break to breath. The yellow haired boy used this as a chance to escape from her grasp.

"Your right where are we."

"Where ever it is we need to find a way out and quickly."

BI BI BI

"Hey there is that weird noise again." Said Naruto

"Naruto above you." Sakura point over his head.

"What what is it." The ninja looked up to see a green portal. Out the portal came a green fairy type creature. The Creature rested on his head. Naruto picked it up and watched it.  
BI BI BI

"So it's you that is making those noises. HEY! Get us back to our world. "

The creature's eye glowed green.

_Hello you three. My name is Celebi. I brought you three here to help save my world from destruction._

Can you tell us where we are? Said sakura

_This is the world of Pokémon it's inhabited by humans and Pokémon. They live alongside each other. Humans that train Pokémon for battle are called Trainers. Those who take care of them to raise them and treat them well are called Breeders. And there are those who use them for heroic purposes are called Rangers. But the evil team rocket are trying to steal other people Pokémon and use them for evil. I want you three to help stop their evil plan once and for all. _

The three ninjas stared at Celebi with blank looks on their faces. Sasuke broke the silence.

"So if were able to beat this team rocket would you send us back to our world."

_Yes_

"How are we so sure that your lying to us."

_Do you know anyway to get back to your world._

…_.._

_Thought so._

"Ohk then where do we begin." Said naruto

_Go over to the east. Across the lake you're going to enter into Johto. Find a man named professor Elm and he will start you off._

"Got it." Said sasuke. "Team 7 Mission is to find this Professor Elm. Let's move."


	2. Enter the Professors

**I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.**

"Normal talk"

_Pokemon, Nine tailed fox, Pokedex talk_

'thoughts'

We find team 7 walking through some tall grass right outside of New bark town. They were given directions to Professor Elm by some people that they happen to see.

"Hey Sasuke, do you really think we can trust what Celebi said." Sakura asked.

"It's our only way back home right Sakura" answered Sasuke.

"You do have a point." *sigh*

"Am I the only one wondering why the grass here is so tall? Like"…. Out of nowhere a yellow flash runs into Naruto and then back in the tall grass.

"Ugh WHAT THE HELL!" cried Naruto

"Stay on your guard we don't know what it can do." ordered Sasuke

"Well I know it can hit pretty hard." Replied Naruto

"Naruto are you ok." asked Sakura

"Yeh I'm fine. But this thing moves pretty fast."

The grass around them is rustling. The mystery creature has them surrounded.

**Deed inside Naruto mind.**

_Hey kid! I like that creature I have a really good feeling about this. Capture it!_

Hey why should I listen to you foxy? Anyways…I was planning on capturing it. It maybe can help us around.

…_who do you think you're trying to fooling? Go catch it before it gets away. And the next time u call me foxy ill rip you in half._

Yeh yeh. Like I'll let you try.

**Out of Naruto mind.**

"Hey Sasuke can you use you sharingan to see it."

"Sharingan! What is this? It doesn't look like chakra. I can tell the shape of the creature. Yeh it looks like a fox creature."

'No wonder the fox inside of me wanted me to catch it.' "Ok guys leave this one to me."

"Are you sure Naruto" said Sakura

"Yeh Sakura believe it."

The fox came out the grass and tackled Naruto.

"Vul!" cried out the fox. The fox had a golden coat and six curled tails

"Vul!" cried the fox releasing flames from its mouth. Naruto doges it appearing behind the fox hands out ready to capture it when it moved out of Naruto grasp. "Darn it!" The fox appeared above Naruto and sank its teeth into his arm. "Ahhh." Naruto flung the fox which landed on its legs. "VUL! Grrrr." "Shadow clone jutsu." *poof* two clones appear. Naruto generated chakra from his hand stabilizing it forming a ball with the help of his clones. "Rasengan!" cries out Naruto. "Vul!" The fox released a burst of flames. Naruto charged in with the rasengan in front. The rasengan was unaffected by the flames. The fox was hit and sent back hitting a nearby tree.

"I guess that did it." Naruto picked up the injured fox. "What are we going to do with it."

"Maybe Professor Elm can help us." suggested Sakura

"Yes let's go"

They finally arrived at the lab. With the injured fox creature Naruto rushed in the laboratory. Three males were standing around a desk all wearing white lab coats. The three gentlemen stop what they're doing and stared at the young man in front of them.

"I need some help I'm looking for professor elm." Showing the gentlemen the fox creature. "It's injured and need to be taken care of."

I'll take care of that." He looked younger of the three. He wore glasses his hair is brown and in a spiky bangs style. Sasuke and Sakura entered the lab at that moment.

"Ha u must be the three that Celebi sent over. " Said a much older gentleman.

"Then you must be Professor Elm." Said Sakura.

"No no thats Professor Elm over their dealing with your friends Pokémon. I am professor oak. This gentleman to my right is Professor Birch."

"Hello there."

This guy is bigger than the two. He is like Choji but a little smaller.

"My name is Sakura this is Naruto and that's Sasuke."

"Welcome to my lab" said Professor Elm as he handed the newly recovered vulpix to Naruto.

"Vul!" "Hey there little guy. Are you feeling better?" "Vul!" "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Resting the creature down. He looking over his shoulder to Sasuke and Sakura who are having conversations with the other two professors. "Thank you mister. Is this what Celebi called Pokemons?"

"Yes actually it's called a Vulpix. You have a special Vulpix with you. Its coat is a different color from the original. Let me show you." Professor Elm pulls out his pokedex. "This is a pokedex it has the data of all the pokemon in this region. Here this is a Vulpix."

_Vulpix the Fox Pokemo. Fire type. As it develops, it single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly._

"Oh its fur is usually an orangey red color. Hmmm why is this one coat almost golden?"

"There are some pokemon of its species that when their born they come out a different color. We call these pokemon shiny pokemon. They are rare almost never seen."

"Hmmmm so this little guy is special. Wow imagine that I came here and the first thing I find is a special pokemon. I'm one lucky guy. Mister."

"You can call me Professor Elm."

"Ok. Mr. Elm can I keep this guy?"

*chuckles nervously* "Sure you can that Vulpix seems to like you. Here" hands Naruto a pokeball. "This is called a pokeball it is used to catch pokemon around the world. All you do is trough it at the pokemon to capture it. It's not always successful. First you got to weaken the pokemon. And hopefully you get it. Some pokemon like your Vulpix who have already grown onto you might not need to be weakened anymore. Go ahead and try it."

"Hey Vulpix." "Vul!" "Would you like to be my partner?" "VUL!" Naruto hands the pokeball to Vulpix. Vulpix put its paw on the ball. He turned into a red light of energy and entered the ball.

Sasuke and Sakura enter with Professor Oak and Professor Birch.

"Hey Naruto where is the Vulpix." Asked Sakura.

"It's in here" showing them the pokeball.

"Oh So u got it in a pokeball." Said Sasuke.

"How did you know."

"We were updated by Professor Oak and Professor Birch." Sakura added

"Sucks and I thought I was ahead of you guys."

"The reason why you guys are brought here is because we need you to help save our world from the evil team rocket." Said Professor Elm

"We had our own set of heroes but one day while fighting team rocket they disappeared. We haven't seen or heard from any of them or their pokemon. All ten trainers, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald just got up and vanished with no trace." Added Professor Oak

"That's when team rocket started causing havoc on our world. They got the Elite four's from our regions to battle alongside them. The gym leaders were no match for them. We were defenseless. That's when the legendary pokemon all came to help. They as well were defeated and retreated to their resting grounds." Said Professor Birch

"Then Celebi came to each of us all told us that a couple trainers were coming and she believes that they have the power to defeat team rocket. She gave us specific instructions it was to answer all of your questions that you may have, give you each a pokedex, and give you two your own pokemon. With that being said:"

Professor Oak gave Sasuke a pokeball. "In this ball contains the fire type Charmander."

Professor Birch gave Sakura and egg. "I have no clue what is in that egg but I was just told to give it to you. Take good care of it."

"Wait elite four, legendary pokemon? What?" Naruto said while scratching his head.

"The Elite Four are the Four Strongest Trainers in each of our regions. And Legendary Pokemon are very rare and one of a kind" said Professor Oak.

"And are all pokemon attributed with an element?" Asked Sakura

"Yes you can say or what we call pokemon types. There are 17 different types: Fire like your Vulpix and Charmander, water, electric, normal, grass, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, psychic, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, dark, and steel. Use your pokedex it will give you a description of the pokemon."

"Like what it did with Kurama."

"Kurama?" said Sasuke

"Yes that's what I named him and he likes the name right Kurama!"

"Vul!"

"Yes just like what I did earlier." Said Professor Elm

"Any more questions younglings?" Said Professor Oak.

"There are many more questions but I think they will be answered during our mission. Ok team seven it's time to leave." Replied Sasuke

"Who put you in charge Sasuke."

"NA-RU-TO YOU BETTER DON'T START ANYTHING!" Yelled Sakura raising her fist into the aid.

Everyone sweat drop

"Anymore advice from the professors." Asked Sakura

"You three seem to have attributes from each of our heroes." Said Professor Oak

"Sakura you seem to have the title that sapphire has "The Conqueror"."

"Naruto the fact that Kurama there got so attached to you in such little time make you like the "Calmer".

"Sasuke you seem more serious so you might be like the "Evolver" but then again we can't really see much in you."

"Here" gives a piece of paper to Sasuke. "These are our heroes and the title they each hold. If you happen to see them go ahead and talk to them."

"Sure will. Naruto. Sakura. Let's go."

"See you later Professors." Yelled Naruto.

The three ninjas leave the Lab to go on their pokemon adventure to find the missing heroes and to stop team rocket. Will they be able to find them all and defeat the evil that is rising? Check back soon.

Ok so how do you guys think? I have no clue on what the egg will hatch to for Sakura. Any mistakes please tell me and if there is anything that can improve this story please do tell.


	3. Enter Team Rocket

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I am trying to update ever two weeks. I'm in such a good mood. I updated earlier. School is about to start for me so I will be able to see my friends again. Because of school starting I might not be able to update as frequently but I'll try. So here is the next chapter enjoy!

I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. If I did Choji would have been the main character instead of Naruto and Pikachu would have been a Raichu.

"Normal talk"

Legendary Pokemon, Nine tailed fox, Pokedex talk

'thoughts'

We last met our heroes leaving Professor Elm's lab heading to Cherrygrove City, but there seems to be a problem. Naruto and Sasuke both have their Pokemon partners out, but it seems that Vulpix and Charmander aren't getting along.

"Vulpix Vul!"

The Vulpix release a stream of fire after the Charmander.

"Charmander Char!"

The Charmander did the same! Both attacks seem to be equal. Charmander charged with a metal claw. Vulpix dodged it and headbutted the Charmander.

"Hey you two stop that." Said Sakura

"Kurama calm down" said Naruto

"Charmander cool it" Commanded Sasuke

"Naruto this is your fault u need to teach that fox to behave." Sakura scolded Naruto

At that moment the shiny Vulpix blasted Sakura with ember attack.

"Hey Vulpix don't do that it's not nice, well at least do it to Sasuke" Naruto said trying to calm the fox down.

"What was that. I'm not taking this anymore." Sasuke now angry. "Charmander use scratch."

Chamander raised it claw after the Vulpix but the Vulpix was too fast and dodged the attack then used its ember attack on Charmander. Sasuke's Chamander took the hit but it didn't do much because both pokemon are fire types.

"Since it's that game u want to play then it's on."

Naruto remembered the moves that Vulpix knows from the pokedex.

"Vulpix use headbutt"

Vulpix lowered its head and charged after Sasuke's Charmander hitting it in its side. The Charmander got back up and charger after the Vulpix.

"Charmander metal claw!" Commanded Sasuke.

Charmander raised its claw and managed to hit the Vulpix and send it flying into a tree. Now finish it with scratch attack. Sasuke's Charmander attack made contact with the Vulpix and the Vulpix was unable to battle.

"Oh no! Kurama! Come now you did your best." Naruto sent a glare at Sasuke.

At that moment Sakura caught back consciousness from the ember attack that came her way.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura storming towards Naruto but Kurama didn't let her come close enough to hit him.

"GRRRRRRR!"

"Ok foxy you don't have to hit me with any flame I had enough for the day. She turned around and headed towards Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke how is you Charmander."

"Hey Sasuke how is your Charmander" mimicked Naruto. "Why doesn't she ask how are you doing huh Kurama. That stupid Sasuke who does he thinks he is. One day we will get him back for sure."

"Vul!"

"Hey there fella come here."

Sasuke Charmander quickly leaped into Sakura arms. His Charmander really likes Sakura. Aww aren't you a nice boy.

"Good job winning your fight today."

"Char Charmander Char!"

"Hmmm I wonder if medical ninjustu works on pokemon."

Sakura rested Charmander down. Concentrating on the injured part of his body Sakura released chakra from her hand. Enveloping Charmander body with her chakra and in a matter of seconds Charmander was healed.

"Wow that was pretty quick." Sasuke said surprised at how quickly his pokemon got healed.

"You can say that again. I thought it takes more time for a wound to heal." Replied Sakura

"Hey Naruto come here and bring Kurama let me heal him."

"Oh now she cares. Try not to blast her ok."

Sakura did the same thing she did to Sasuke Charmander enveloping Kurama with her chakra. Sakura turns around to take a look at her egg that she rested near a tree with everyone's stuff.

"Oh no my egg!"

The egg started to glow. The glows were like slow heart beats then they became faster and faster until the egg was covered in light blinding everyone. As the light faded the pokemon resemble a baby girl. It has a large head with blonde hair, pink colored skin large eyes, and a pair of large lips.

"Smoochum!"

"Aww it is so cute. Come hear little baby."

"Smoochum! Smooch! Smoochum" kisses Sakura making her fall asleep.

"What is that?" Naruto pulls out his pokedex!

Smoochum Kiss Pokemon Ice and Psychic type, The sensitivity of its lips develops most quickly. It uses them to try to identify unknown objects. Sweet kiss, the user kisses the foe with a sweet, angelic cuteness that causes confusion.

Smoochum lifted sakura from her color and started slapping her until she woke up.

Wake-up slap a fighting type move. This attack inflicts high damage on a sleeping foe. It also wakes the foe up.

"Wow that smoochum looks like it has the sheer force of sakura herself." Cowered Naruto behind Sasuke.

Sakura sat up while holding her face. "Ouch what did I do to deserve this."

"Smoochum?" Smoochum is watching Sakura questionably "Smoochum!" She cried out while giving Sakura a hug.

Sakura watch her smoochum whipping her tears. "Oh you do like me."

"I guess the smoochum gave you a kiss but accidently made u fall asleep and then used wake-up slap to wake you up." Said sasuke

"Oh that's all aww my darling. You love mamma don't you."

"Smooch!"

BOOOOOM! A loud sound came from nearby shaking the ground with it.

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"Let's go investigate." Said Sasuke

Team seven arrived at Cherrygrove City in the middle of a rampage. Team Rocket sent a squad to attack Cherrygrove City and create havoc. Carnavines and Vileplooms were everywhere. Naruto reached in time to save a girl from from one of Team Rocket Grunts. The team rocket grunts were dressed in black with a red R in the back of their shirts.

"Say goodnight little girl." Said one of the grunts before he went to attack a little girl.

"Hey you stop that." Three Kunai knifes where flung after the grunt.

"Hey there punk who do you think you are. Carnavine razor leaf."

"Carnavine!" Sharp leaves left the Carnavine leaf shape hands.

"Charmander ember."

"Char! Charmander" embers burned the leaves before they hit Naruto.

"Vulpix use ember."

" Charmander use ember as well."

Both fire type pokemon attacks hit the carnavine knocking it out.

In the mean while sakura took the girl away from danger and handed her to some other people in the area. They told her that the people attacking them are part of team rocket.

"You guys stay clear we will handle this."

The little girl nodden and left with the other citeznes.

"Ok who wants a piece of this." cracking her knuckles

While team 7 is busy battling the grunts that came one after another. Three figures hiding in the shadows near a building are watching everything.

"So those are the three that are sent to stop us." Shadow 1

"Those brats won't last long here." Shadow 2

"Let's put an end to them now before they actually do some harm. One must never underestimate the enemy." Shadow 3

"Your right. But let's see what they can do. You also don't want to charge in without any knowledge of the enemy." Shadow 1

"Grrrrr" shadow 2

"Ohk then we will wait a little longer." Shadow 3

Naruto sakura and Sasuke are trapped. And all three of their pokemon are tired from fighting.

*Pant pant pant*

"Naruto and Sasuke on the count of three when I say jump you jump got it."

"Sakura what are you planning?" Naruto asked.

"Just trust me. And take the pokemon with you."

Sakura charged chakra into her fist

"Oh now I get it. Saskue u better be ready?"

"Carnavine razor leave. Vileplume petal dance." Called out all the gunts.

Sakura raised her fist and slammed it to the ground causing a crator. All the grunts and pokemon were pushed back by her amazing force. Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped at the large crater that she made.

"That does it for these guys. What do you think Sasuke?"

"Umm yeh your awesome."

"Great job Sakura!"

"So you guys think that it's over."

Three Masked figures came out of the shadows. The tallest figure was shaped like a female. She had long magenta colored hair. Instead of black clothing like the rest grunts her top and skirt is white with a red R. She wears long black gloves and boots. Her mask was green covering her left half of her face. The other guy had short periwinkle hair. His uniform as well was white like his partner. His mask was blue covering the right side of his face. And last but not least was a cream colored cat that stands on his hind legs wearing a gold coin in the middle of his forehead. He wore a Whole mask. Half blue the other half green.

You'll regret the day you came across team rocket.

"Go Weezing!" WEEZING

"Go Arbok!" CHARBOK

"Meowth up to!"

I'll take them out quick!

The three ninja trainers each called their pokemon to their sides.

"VULPIX!" "CHARMANDER!" "SMOOCHUM!"

"VUL!" "CHAR!" "SMOOCH!"

"Get ready guys it looks like were about to get serious." Said Sasuke

"Yes!" Replied the other two ninjas.

That's the end of this chapter. Just for your information. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are wearing their cloths from shippuden.

Naruto's team

Kurama-Vulpix (Shiny) Lv 10

Ember

Headbutt

Smokescreen

Fire Blast (only when feeling great emotion)

Sasuke's Team

Charmander Lv 12

Ember

Scratch

Metal claw

Sakura's team

Smoochum Lv 5

Sweet kiss

Wake up slap

Pound

Icy wind


	4. Battle On!

I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. If I did Kushina would have been reanimated and Ash's pokemon would all been fully evolved.

"Normal talk"

Legendary Pokemon, Nine tailed fox, Pokedex talk

'thoughts'

On with the Chapter!

* * *

"Arbok use sludge bomb" commanded the Masked lady.

"Charbock." The snake pokemon released a bomb of poison from its mouth.

"Charmander dodge it." Ordered Sasuke.

"Char." The Charmander jumped in the air escaping the attack from the snake like pokemon.

"Ember"

"Charmander char." Charmander released a barrage of embers after the arbok.

"Arbok dodge and grab it with wrap".

Arbok slithered past the charmanders flames and got a hold of him with its tail.

"Squeeze it!" Yelled the older woman.

The flame pokemon cried out in pain.

"Charmander no!" Sasuke made several symbols with his hand and released an enormous fire ball from his mouth.

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!"

The giant fire ball collided with the arboc and his Charmander.

"Boooooock" cried the cobra pokemon.

"What was that!" Said the mask lady taking a step back.

Charmander wasn't damaged as much as the enemy because he is a fire type. But the Arboc suffered server damage.

"Give them no opening Charmander scratch attack then follow with ember."

Charmander attacked arboc scratching the snake pokemon viciously. Them it jumped and released a barrage of embers after the enemy.

"Arbock No!"

The pokemon fell next to its trainer and fainted.

*pant pant pant*

'what am I feeling. I didn't do anything but I feel just like Charmander. What does this mean?

"Hn. Good job Charmander."

"Char…Charmander…Char". Replied the tired pokemon.

* * *

"I don't really attack younger and cute pokemon but you in my was so get lost runt." Said the masked pokemon.

"Smooch smoochum smooch"

"Awwwww! You say you're going to protect your momma. Ha! Well it's your funeral."

The cat like pokemon showed its claws to the baby pokemon trying to intimidate it.

"Prepare yourself."

The masked cat charged after the little smoochum.

"Smoochum dodge it".

"Smooch" the smoochum jumped out of the way.

"Not so fast. Fury swipes!"

Meowth continually scratched the baby pokemon.

"Smoochum!"

"No smoochum come back here." Shouted Sakura.

"Now get a whole of my slash attack."

The meowth raised its claw and slashed smoochum in her gut sending her back to its trainier.

"SMOOOCHUM!"

"Oh no what have I done. Your too young. You were born just a few moments ago and I already got you battleing." Said the pink haired trainer crying. Holding on to her baby pokemon in her arms.

"Prepare to die!" Said meowth charged towards the pokemon and trainer. Sakura opened her eyes full of rage she clenched her fist and as soon as the masked pokemon came close she punched the pokemon in his face sending him back with a cry.

"Meouch!"

The poor cat pokemon holding his face retreated back to the other team members.

"Hmpt serves you right for bullying poor little smoochum."

Sakura watched her baby pokemon. She concentrated her chackra and healed her smoochum.

"Smooch!" Cried the pokemon in joy. "We need to be more careful now. Smooch lets head back to the others."

"Smooch smoochum." The pokemon nodded its head and they both headed towards their teammates.

* * *

"What were you guys doing in this city." Asked Naruto.

"That little boy is none of your business. We are team rocket we don't answer to no one. Anyways after today you won't be able to remember. Weezing Sludge bomb."

"Weezing weez."

The weezing pokemon released a bomb of liquid sludge at both Naruto and Vulpix.

"Vulpix dodge."

Both trainer and pokemon leaped out of the way from the attack.

"Vulpix ember"

Vulpix released a barrage if embers after weezing.

"To slow."

The weezing moved out of the way.

"Tackle it."

The 2 headed pokemon charged, hitting the shiney pokemon.

"VUL!" Cried out the fox pokemon falling back to its trainers feet.

"Vuplix are you ok. Get up."

"Vul! Vulpix!"

"Headbutt"

The Vulpix charged at the weezing pokemon.

"Weezing smokescreen."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeze!" The pokemon released black smoke from all over its body completely covering it and the fox pokemon

"Vulpix get out quick."

"Sludge bomb!"

"VUl!"

"Make it suffer with tackle."

"VUL!" Cried out kurama everytime it got hit with a weezings barrage of tackle attack.

Naruto gritted his teeth. A dark purple aura surrounded Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu." *poof* Naruto summon 2 clones. "Get ready cause it's you who won't be making it."

The masked man eye widen when he saw Naruto charging his rasengan. When it was ready Naruto ran towards the smokescreen, jump and slammed his rasengan in the middle of the smokescreen. The impact of the rasengan cleared the smokescreen and sent Weezing back to its trainer.

"Weezing are you ok."

Weezing was tired but still had the strength to fight. He got up and headed towards Naruto. Raging flames came from nowhere and struck Weezing crashing it into a building creating a creator in the wall. The Weezing fell unconscious as the masked man watched in shock as he saw that the golden fox pokemon released such powerful flames.

The Vulpix growled at the blue haired man as a dark aura was surrounding it.

'What is going on with Kurama?' Naruto thought.

"Your done for. Get away before more harm come your way. Believe it. I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kurama!"

At this point Kurama's and Naruto's dark aura left as Kurama walked in front of its trainer ready to attack at his command.

The masked man returned his pokemon back into its pokeball.

"You kids won't get away with this. At this time his other two teammates came at his side. The masked man through a smoke ball onto the ground. When the smoke disappeared the Team Rocket was nowhere to be found. Sasuke and Sakura along with their partner pokemon and the towns people. Naruto picked up his Vulpix.

"Good job boy, you did well."

"Oh thank you kids. You don't know how grateful we are." Said an old man.

"Yes splendid job handling Team Rocket." Said another old man.

Naruto felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a little girl holding a berry. "Give this to you pokemon. It'll make him feel all better."

"Thanks little girl."

Naruto fed the berry to Vulpix.

"Vul."

"Taste good huh buddy."

The little girl giggles and runs back to her mother's side

"Naruto let me see Kurama."

Naruto handed Kurama to Sakura. He hands glowed. The glowed covered Kurama. When the glow died down Kurama was all healed.

"VUL!" Cried out the fox as it jumped off of Sakura and into Naruto's arms. Kurama pushed of Sakura so hard that made her lose her balance and she fell. Everyone's eyes widen and gasp where heard from some people. Nurse joy came out the crowed and stood in front of Sakura. She holds her hand.

"Hello I'm nurse joy. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time and I know you're tired from your battle but would you mind helping me take care of these pokemon that were injured during Team Rocket's raid."

Sasuke watched the sun as it was setting.

"Don't worry about finding a place to stay." That was meant for Sasuke." The Pokemon Center has room for travelers."

"Sure we wouldn't mind, right Naruto?"

"Sure why not."

3 hours later.

* * *

*pan pant pant*

Naruto, Sasuke, Charmander and Kurama are all on the floor spread out tired.

'Sure why not I say. It's not going to be much work. Yeh right.' "Is this what you do every day with granny?"

*pant pant pant*

"Never again Sakura. I rather feel the wrath of Manda."

"You boys need to work on your endurance and chakra control."

"Ugh" groaned the two ninja males.

"Char Charmander?"

"Vul?"

Both fire type pokemon stares at their trainers with questionable looks. Looked at each other and walked away.

"Come on Smoochum, I think it's time for a bath."

Charmander head shot up as well as Vulpix's ear when they heard the word bath.

"Would you two care for a bath as well?" "Smooch Smoochum." Said Smoochum cheerfully.

The two fire types watched each other and ran out the room in a blur.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped

'What weird creatures.' Thought Sakura, as she watched her Smoochum and headed to the bathroom.

That's the end of chapter four. Its longer than the other chapters. It wasn't revised well so there may be more mistakes than usual. I don't know if the fight scene went well. Please leave your comments.


	5. Armored Bird and Pig Monkey

I never thought this story would have gone this far. Here is the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto or pokemon.

"Normal talk"

Legendary Pokemon, Nine tailed fox, Pokedex talk

'thoughts'

_Evil people_

* * *

"Why is it so dark? Where am I?"

"VUL!"

"Kurama? Kurama where are you?"

"VUL!"

"KURAMA!"

Screaming and running into the darkness looking for his partner pokemon, Naruto is getting anxious as he sees nothing. He then comes across a light and heads towards it. In the center of the beam of light Kurama is laying there beaten up weak and helpless.

"KURAMA!"

_Don't get any closer_.

"Who is there?"

Naruto getting angry because of his partner being beaten up his whiskers are getting darker his finger nails are getting longer. His chakra is flowing around him. Naruto takes a step.

_Take one_ _more step and the fox gets it._

"BASTARD!"

Naruto rushed towards the golden colored fox.

_I said don't move, you did. That was a mistake you're going to regret._

Out of nowhere a sword came from the above and fell straight into Kurama skull. Kurama's body jumped and then stayed motionless as blood ran down from its head.

"KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed and fell on his knees. Eyes widen as his partner died in front of him.

_I told you not to move and you did. That's what you get when you don't listen._

Naruto looking shocked as he just stared at the fox's bod. He then notices someone stepping out the shadows. Naruto stared at the figure as it came into view.

_You're weak and need to be gone._

The figure raised the same sword that murdered Kurama. Naruto just watched the murderer. He noticed the person's face and froze as he knew who it was. It was his dark self. Menma.

_YOU DIE NOW!_

The sword came down and everything went Black.

"NARUTO, NARUTO, WAKE UP!"

"VUL, VULPIX, VUL!"

'Who is that? Sakura, Kurama.'

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes. He then began to gain focus. He was in the pokemon center. He quickly sat up. He looked for his partner.

"Kurama!"

Naruto hugged his Partner pokemon not wanting to let go.

"Dobe, what happen to you? You were having a bad dream?"

"Yeh Naruto you had me worried for a second."

"Sorry guys it was just a dream."

"Vul!" Whined the fox pokemon.

"Don't worry a dream is a dream it's not real." 'At least I hope not'

"Ok let's go back to sleep."

"Hn."

Naruto slowly closed his eyes hoping that he wouldn't have another dream like that.

* * *

"Thank you so much for all the help yesterday." Said Nurse Joy.

"Oh it was nothing." said Naruto with his signature hand scratching the back of his head thing.

"Hn."

"Ignore him. That's his way of saying you're welcome." Replied Sakura

"Oh ok." Said Nurse Joy then she remembered. "Oh Sakura Chansey wants to give you something. She found it in the back when she was tending the garden."

"Chansey!" The pokemon handed Sakura and egg.

"Another egg." 'Woopdidydo' "thank you." Sakura said with a smile.

*clears throat* "We'll be on our way now. Thank you for a place to stay and the good food." Sasuke said with a bow.

"Especially the food" Naruto added with a smile on his face.

"Vul! Vul!"

"Ha ha ha take care now. And mostly every town has a pokemon center. You can heal your pokemon and also rest there."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you again." Replied Sasuke

Naruto and the gang were just about to leave Cherrygrove city when someone came and crash into them. Literally.

"Hey. What the hell." Said the guy

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING? WHY I SHOULD JUST" screamed Sakura until she got interrupted by the guy himself

"Oh it's you three." Said the man.

"Do we know you?" asked Naruto.

The man got up dust of his lab coat and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm one of professor Elm's lab assistants. I was sent to give you guys these."

The aide gave each one of the three newbie trainers a backpack. Naruto's own was orange and black. Sasuke's own was blue and purple, and Sakuras's own was pink and red. He also handed them a card.

"Those backpacks are specially made. They can hold almost anything."

"Are there any seals on it?" Asked Sakura

"Seals?"

"Yes seals to activate it."

"Oh no no no. No activation needed Sakura. Just dump whatever you like in there."

"Like my egg!" Sakura said excitingly trying to fit the egg in the bag.

"No, I said almost anything."

"Why not these things are heavy. Sakura complained.

"And what is this card for?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh that's a credit card."

While the aid was explaining what to do and not to do with the credit card and backpacks Naruto found a way to sneak out and he wondered off.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

"Kurama come on out."

In a flash of white light my partner pokemon appeared.

"VUL!"

"Let's go take a walk."

"VUL!" He nodded.

'Is he a he or a she' "Hey Kurama you a boy right."

Kurama glared at me.

"Hey what did I do? I just asked a question."

"Vul Vulpix Vul!"

"Don't get mad how am I supposed to know?"

"Vul." It said with its head up high.

"So you're a guy."

"Vul." The pokemon said with a face of disappointment.

"Whatever!"

We walk for a while. Kurama got over the fact that I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy and I decide to give up as well. It surprised me that we have similar personalities. I also found it weird that we could understand each other. Well sometimes. Even though it doesn't speak the same language I can feel what its saying. Feelings. I shivered when said that word. It reminded me of that dream I had. It felt so real. Like it already happened. I pushed those thoughts away. I looked down at my partner pokemon. Kurama gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry buddy. I was just thinking of home that's all."

Kurama whined but then his head shot up.

"What's up?"

The shiny pokemon dashed towards something I ran right behind him or her, it whatever.

'What did it hear that he, she, or it left in such a rush?'

Kurama came to a stop and I looked up to see a flock of silver colored birds attacking a lone monkey pokemon.

Without second thinking it I went on the offensive.

"Kurama ember."

Kurama released a small embers at the pokemon but were easily deflected. They were five of them. Two stared at us. Their wings glowed and they rushed straight towards us. I acted quickly. I took out a kunai and blocked the attack from one. But got hit in the back from another.

"That hurts."

Its wings were hard as steel. I summoned two clones. Kurama was poorly handling one the steel birds. It's attacks were useless, nothing was working.

"VUL!"

I turned to see my partner being sent to the sky

"Kurama!"

Without hesitating I summoned five more clones. One of the clones caught Kurama and the other two knocked out the two birds with a double rasengan. I had a fully charged rasengan heading for the pokemon that hit my friend. It came at me surrounded in a red aura and then it changed blue. Both of our attacks collided and created a huge explosion. Both of us was sent back flying. I was caught by one of my clones. The bird pokemon was left unconscious. Three down two to go. I took out my pokedex and scanned one of the pokemon.

**Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon, The feathers that it sheds are very sharp. It is said that people once used the feathers as swords.**

"Ooh so it's a Steel type, the armor bird pokemon, no wonder it felt so hard."

The one Skarmory which was bigger than the others stood next to the down pokemon. It look like it was giving commands to the other two skarmorys to attack my clones. I watched as my clones battled against the skarmorys. Kunai verses steel wings. I let my pokedex scan the downed pokemon.

**Mankey, the Pig Monkey pokemon, it's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes.**

I felt something touch my leg. I looked down to see Kurama sitting next to me.

"Hey when did you get there?"

"Vul."

"Ok let's go corner the big guy from the back."

Kurama nodded and followed me through the trees. The boss skarmory wasn't paying us any attention. He was focus on the fight in front of him. We got behind a tree behind of him.

"Good he hasn't noticed us. It has a skar over its right eye. 'real badass' Ok on my mark you're going to fire your ember attack at him."

I got myself ready to attack.

"GO!"

Kurama fired its ember attack.

"Skar!" The skarmory flew in the air and dodged the attack.

"He was already on to us."

He left the mankey so I decided to pick it up. At the same time I was struck with a really powerful wind type move. I was sent flying back.

"Vul!" Cried the shiny fox pokemon as it came in front of me in a protective stance.

"I'm ok" I said getting up and dusting the dirt off of myself.

"HA got him!"

I looked back to see my clones taking down their enemy knocking it out unconscious.

"Good Job over there."

Next thing I know my clones disappeared. They were taken out by the boss skarmory.

"Skar!" It cried. Eyes started to glow and strong winds swirled around it.

"Kurama ember."

Before Kurama even had the chance we were struck by a really strong wind attack that felt like razors. It was like being hit by tamari's wind scythe Jutsu. The wind cut through our skin and sent us flying back.

"Naruto!"

I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes to see who it was.

'Sakura!' She lifted a giant bolder and used Smooch's icy wind to make it an ice bolder and she flung it. It shattered when it collided with Skarmory. The skarmory shook it off.

"I got this. EMBER!"

"Char!" The ember attack made its mark.

"Skar!" It cried in pain.

"Go help Naruto, I'll handle bird brain here."

"Ok."

The skarmory and Sasuke had an intense stare down.

"Hn. Charmander metal claw."

Charmander's claw became coated in a silver. It charged after the armor bird pokemon. The

Armor bird pokemon did the same. The two attackes collided. At that moment Sakura came in front of my view of the battle.

"Hey get out the way."

"How did you manage to get into this mess now?" Folding her arms giving me that look. You know the look every girl gives a guy for doing something stupid. Yeh that look.

"Well you see there were five of those Skarmory bulling this mankey…MANKEY!" I totally forgot about the poor pokemon.

Sakura just stared at me like if I'm some kind of maniac.

"What are you talking about what monkey."

"Mankey not monkey." I spotted the pig monkey pokemon and headed towards it.

"Sakura you got to help him."

"Oh my, it seems badly injured."

Sakura put her hands on top of the pokemon. Her hands and the pokemon glowed. She finished healing Mankey it got up and stood next to me.

"Come Kurama your next." Sakura called out to Kurama.

The mankey watched both trainers with curious looks as Sakura healed the injured Vulpix.

"VUL!" "There you go Kurama."

"Charmander no.!"

The four of us looked back as Charmander was sent flying back to Sasuke.

"Get up." Sasuke called out to his pokemon.

Slowly Charmander got up. "Chaaaaaaaaar!" Charmander suddenly became coated in a bright light. Charmander wasn't there anymore but a new pokemon was. It was larger and a darker shade of red. Its claws were larger and the flames shown were more powerful.

"Charmleon!"

The enlarged Charmander rushed towards the skarmory and grabbed the flying type pokemon. With flames appearing in its mouth it bit down on the pokemon's neck. Skarmory became engengulfed fire. He let go of it. The Skarmory got distance between it and the fire type. "Skar!" The pokemon let out a loud screech. Everyone had to cover their ears. It the headed straight for the large version of Charmander. It was coated in a red aura and then it changed to blue.

Dodge it. The fire type was to slow and got hit by the attack.

Hold on to it and bite it again.

The pokemon did what it was told. It bit into the skarmory's wing with its fire bite or whatever its called.

"That's enough."

"Char" The fire type retreated back to its trainer.

"Ok." Sasuke pulled out a pokeball out his pocket. "Pokeball go."

Sasuke flung the pokeball. Skarmory turned into red energy and entered the capturing device. The pokeball shook three times and then it stopped.

"Did you just catch it Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"I think he did."

He picked up the pokeball and took out his pokedex to read the entry for his newly evolved pokemon.

**Charmeleon the Flame pokemon and the evolved for of Charmander. It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws.**

"Char!" His Charmeleon answered

"Good Job. Take a good rest."

His charmeleon replied with a thumbs up before turning into red energy and entering its pokeball.

"Hey, dope how is your friend doing?"

"Huh?" I was expecting him to scold or yell at me but he didn't. 'Hmmm'

"Your friend. I think you should catch him."

"You think so."

I watched mankey. "You want to come travel with me." It snorted and nodded. I took out a pokeball and the mankey didn't hesitate he pressed the button and entered the pokeball.

"I caught a mankey!"

"Ok lets head to the nearest pokemon center. We need talk about what happened today and what we're going to do about our mission." Sasuke spoke.

Both Sakura and I were shocked. This isn't the usual Sasuke. He scolds before he plans our next move. But I was too tired to argue so I just agreed and we headed towards the next town.

* * *

Naruto's Team

Kurama-Vulpix (shiny) LV:15

Mankey LV:12

Sasuke's Team

Charmeleon LV 18

Skarmory LV 25

Sakura's Team

Smoochum LV:10

Katsuya-Shellos LV:5

That's the end of chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I got into some problems and went into deep depression. But I never stopped writing my chapters. I just stopped typing them. I don't like to type. I'm in need of a beta if anyone out there is or knows a beta that would like to help me feel free to PM me. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Little arguments, Squad Mutiny!

I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

We find our heroes having a little practice battle. Naruto and Mankey verses Sasuke and his Charmeleon. While Sakura is cooking with Smoochum and Katsuya.

"Son Goku Fury Swipes" commanded Naruto.

*Snort* The pig monkey pokemon rushed towards his opponent with its sharp claws.

"Charmeleon Dodge it and use ember." Said Sasuke

"Char!" The fire type leaped into the air and landed small flames on Son Goku.

*SNORT* the pokemon cried in pain.

"Brush it off and use Karate Chop."

"Intercept it metal claw."

The karate chop and metal claw collided. Mankey jumped back.

"Charmeleon ember."

"Deflect it with fury swipes and follow up with karate chop."

Mankey did what he was told. He deflected all the flames and slammed his hand on Chameleons' head forcing it on the floor.

"Fall back Son Goku." Naruto's mankey returned and stood next to its trainer snorting like a happy little pig.

"Nice job there didn't see that coming Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Ok guys that's enough battling. Lunch is ready." Called Sakura.

"YAY! Did you make Ramen?"

"Vul Vulpix Vul!"

"No knuckle head. Sandwiches. Now eat. "

"Vul!" Said Kurama all depressed.

"I know buddy I know."

*snort* Son Goku watched his new partners as he tried to understand why they looked so depressed.

"Poor pokemon is stuck with such a partner." Said Sasuke while eating one of his sandwiched.

"Skar!" Decended Skarmory.

"Your're just in time for lunch." Sakura handed skarmory some sandwiches.

"Skar!" The pokemon sounded happy and began to eat his food.

"Smooch Smoochum smooch!" Cried Smoochum pulling on Sakura's skirt. "What's up Smoochum?" "Smooch" said Smoochum pointing at her bag.

"It's the egg. It's hatching."

It's been three days since Sakura got her egg from nurse joy in Cherrygrove city and she was wondering when it would hatch. Smoochum egg took hours to hatch while this one took three days. Everyone stopped eating and got up to see what the egg was doing. The started jumping up and down. Light consumed the egg. The pokemon was shaped as a slug. It's mostly blue with a soft green underbelly. On its back looks like a pair of little wings.

"Shellos!"

Sakura pulled out her pokedex.

**Shellos the sea slug pokemon. It lives along bodies of water. Its body shape has changed to suit its habitat.**

"Aww it's so cute."

"Shellos" it cried as it climbed up Sakura's leg and rested on her shoulder.

After lunch Sasuke got up.

"Guys gather around and bring your pokemon. Yesterday I was thinking."

Sasuke had a serious look on his face. Both Sakura and Naruto gulped. They never felt this nervous around Sasuke ever. The both watched each other and nodded.

"I was talking to the aid about this world. I found out that each of us are able to hold six pokemon. So our main team can only consist of six pokemon. We can have more but were only allowed six each. The reason y I brought this up is because we're going to need six strong and powerful pokemon to battle this Team Rocket. The only advantage we have now is our ninjustu, Which I think we shouldn't use anymore.

"Why not." Naruto busted in.

"Because…..We don't want our only advantage to turn into a weakness. Through our first battle with those masked freaks they were shocked at our power. They never seen anything like it."

"Yeh I remember. The guy I fought froze for a while when I used my rasengan."

"Sakura you're the only one able to use your medical ninjustu. It seems one of the heroes had the same ability to heal pokemon."

"Yes."

"Now back to our pokemon. We need a lot of training."

"What do you mean. Kurama is"

"NARUTO! Think your Kurama was beaten by skar here and also by the masked guy."

When mentioning Skar the armor bird pokemon lifted his head in pride While Kurama put hers down in shame.

"Even you said it yourself. You had to use your rasengan."

Naruto stiffened and became silent. Sasuke glares and Sakura and she flinched. Then he watched Naruto but his held was held down in shame.

"What's wrong with both of you?"

"Well its…"

"Our first mission together after the great war. It's kind of weird having you here and all."

"Idiots you guys haven't changed at all."

"Hey!" Both yelled at the same time.

The pokemon just sat there confused at their trainers. They try so hard to understand what's going on but failed. Skar gave up and fell asleep. Charmeleon acted like he knew what's going on sitting next to his trainer. Katsuya fell asleep on Sakura. Smoochum and Kurama was playing while Son Goku was eating leftover sandwiches.

"Back to what I was saying training is needed and we barely know how to use this."

Sasuke pulled out his pokedex.

"I can work this." Said Naruto pulling his own out.

This button shows all the pokemon you've caught. This button shows all the pokemon you've seen. These two together shows your pokemon moves. It seems pokemon can only learn four moves. Oh and this scans the pokemon and give its information but you already knew that.

"Hmmm. How did you find that out?" Asked Sakura.

"I played with it yesterday while using the bathroom."

"Ew Naruto Just eww. I don't know why I even asked."

"What?"

"Ok and these backpacks."

"They fit everything!" Sakura Squealed. "Check it out. I have like four dresses for myself three for Smoochum. I have all these make-ups and cute shoes."

Sasuke and Naruto sweat drop..

"Oh I also bought food with the credit card. And working equipment. When that guy meant almost everything he meant almost everything. The bag refused to take Katsuya's egg. And the bag doesn't get empty. There is a slot for everything. Just drop it in and it automatically goes into the slot it belongs in."

"Thank you Sakura for your enlightened information. "

"Hehehe Sasuke doesn't know anything."

"I know and he is acting like he is a know it all."

"Keep it up and you two will not be living to see your pokemon evolve.

"Wow so scary. Hahaha" Both ninja burst out in laughter.

"Hn. Charmeleon lets go."

"Hey where are you going?"

"TO TRAIN! SKAR GET UP!" Yelled Sasuke.

The skarmory lifted his head, got up yawned. Shake its head. Stretched it wings and flew to its trainer.

"All of that skarmory." Asked Sasuke

"Skar!"

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

"I can't believe those two. They make me so mad. All I'm doing is trying to understand things and make sure everyone is on the same boat."

"Char?" Said my partner pokemon and my first pokemon. Giving me a questionable look.

"Yeh it's like after the war…..Yes I know I ran away from the village but I came back and I help defeat Obito. Ugh After I was treated strange. Shit if I wanted to me would have never came back."

"Skar. Skar." My second pokemon and my first capture. Skarmory. I named him Skar for because of the scar over his eye. I was going to call him Kakashi but I changed my mind. There complete opposites anyway. Kakashi would have never told me that.

"No I'm not going to rip their heads off."

"Char!"

"I agree that's a bit too much."

"Skar."

"It's ok. I also find it weird that I can understand you. Anyways were doing some training today lets go."

"Char!" "Skar!" Both my pokemon cheered.

"Wait" I paused and check my pokedex.

**Charmeleon moves are ember metal claw fire fang and smokescreen.**

**Skarmory moves are Steel wing, Razor wind, Brave bird, and screech.**

Okay now we train.

* * *

Hey Naruto, do you think we made Sasuke mad.

Naruto raised his brow. Mad, mad how. Sasuke is just being Sasuke.

But thinking about it we maybe did go a bit overboard with the jokes. All he wanted was to make sure we all knew the same thing.

Naruto sat up.

Yeh your right. We should train like what he said. We need to get stronger.

Yeh Katsuya, Smoochum are you ready for some training.

********************************HOURS LATER******************************************

Naruto looked up at the sky.

'Ah the sun is setting.'

"Sakura-chan, that's enough training for today"

"Whoo!" Sakura said wiping sweat out of her face.

"I agree it's time to rest, but what about Sasuke. He hasn't returned yet."

"hmmm your right where do you think he went."

"I don't know. Naruto go look for him while I set up a tent."

"Yay camping!" "Let's go Son Goku. Kurama you stay with Sakura."

"Vul!" She said turning to watch Sakura grinning evilly.

"He he he nice foxy girl." Sakura said nervously.

"Vul!" Said Kurama tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh you're not a girl."

"Vul!" she said nodding her head.

"Hmmm. But Naruto doesn't know."

"Vul!" Said the fox pokemon slouching.

"Hmpt thought so. That's Naruto for you."

* * *

"Where did that guy run off to? Naruto and Son Goku were running through the trees. (like the monkeys they are)

"Goku you think you can sniff him or his pokemon out."

*snort* replied the mankey sniffing the air. The pig monkey pokemon picked up a scent and heading in its direction.

"Wait for me."

A few minutes past and mankey stopped. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

*snort*

"Go fire fang!"

Charmeleon grew flames from its mouth as it charged for Skar! "Skar!" The Skarmory tried to fly out its way but was too tired and got caught by Chameleons' attack.

"Ok. That's enough for the day."

Charmeleon carried skarmory to Sasuke. "You did good Skar."

"Rest inside your pokeball." In a flash of red light skarmory was returned into its pokeball.

"You want to rest to?" Sasuke asked Charmeleon while getting his pokeball.

Charmeleon shook its head.

"Ok. I think it's time to go back to the group."

"Char!" It said while nodding.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto descended down from a tree.

"This is what you were doing. It's late lets go. "

"Hn." Sasuke ignored Naruto and walked ahead towards the campsite.

'What's his problem'

* * *

At the campsite.

"Ah Sasuke your back. Where is Naruto? He went to get"

"Here!" Naruto shouted as he came out of the bushes.

"Ok. I set the tents up and Kurama made the fire. There are three separate tents already made."

"Thanks Sakura."

"Hey Sakura could you tent to Charmeleon and Skarmory wounds." Sasuke said releasing Skarmory out its pokeball.

"Skar." The pokemon gave a weak cry.

"What were you guys doing! Next time let us know."

"That none of your business."

"Were a team your business is our business." Naruto entered

"Listen I don't need any of you all your doing is SLOWING ME DOWN."

"Hey hey hey Sasuke calm down." Sakura said in a poor attempt to calm Sasuke down.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! No you get stronger so we don't have to worry about anything."

"Listen Sasuke why don't you take it easy." Naruto said.

Sasuke entered his tent.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Naruto did u do anything to him?"

"No he's maybe still angry from earlier."

"Well we'll deal with him later. Time to get some rest."

"Alright."


	7. Recon!

I do not own pokemon or Naruto.

We meet our heroes walking through violet city. Naruto was walking with Son Goku while Kurama was resting on Naruto's head. Sakura had Katsuya on her shoulder and Smoochum in her arms. While Sasuke was only walking with Skar. Naruto and Sakura are talking about how traditional this city looks.

"The city looks so old compared to the last one."

"It's not old Naruto. It's traditional.

"Sakura, tradition is old. Wow look at that tower. It's shaking."

"Shaking? Towers shouldn't be shaking. You think there might be some kind of trouble? Saskue you think we should check it out.

"….."

"What are we gonna do buddy." Said Naruto putting his hand over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Do what you want." He said and walked away with his skarmory.

"What's his problem?"

"You think he is still mad about yesterday"

***flashback***

"Hehehe Sasuke doesn't know anything. I know and he is acting like he is a know it all."

"Keep it up and you two will not be living to see your pokemon evolve."

"Wow so scary. Hahaha"

"Hn. Charmeleon lets go."

"Hey where are you going?"

"TO TRAIN! SKAR GET UP!"

The skarmory lifted his head, got up yawned. Shake its head. Stretched it wings and flew to its trainer.

"All of that skarmory."

"Skar!"

***End of flashback***

"Well if he wants to play that game so be it. Let's go check out that tower.

*sigh*

"Ok Katsuya and Smoochum into your pokeball." Sakura returned both her pokemon into their balls and followed Naruto into the tower.

-In front the tower-

"Wow it's big and its been shaking forever. When is it going to fall?"

"Fall hahaha. Don't make me laugh. I guess you never heard about the bellsprout tower."

A bald headed man came out of nowhere. Wearing a navy blue version of what monks where.

"Nope!" They both said looking up and the swaying tower.

"This is the bell sprout tower. The tower itself is over 100 feet tall and is held together by a giant flexible pillar that shakes from side to side. This flexibility protects the tall tower from earthquakes and symbolizes the battles that are occurring on upper floors. Legend has it that a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout was used to make the swaying pillar. It is inhabited by monks who study diligently and teach that all living beings coexist through cooperation. These monks solely train Bellsprout, and occasionally Hoothoot as well."

The two ninja turned to see a man in a black robe appeared behind of them.

"Oh that's why it looks like its shaking." Said Naruto.

"Hmmmm nice." Said the old man.

"Oh really a 100-foot-tall bellsprout. Ingenious." Said Sakura.

"Hey you never know it might be true. We know nothing about this place." Naruto said

"It is also a training hall. Trainers from all over climb the tower to battle monks on the way up. That's until they battle Elder Li."

"Elder Li?" Naruto eyes widened.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go Sakura."

"Be careful." yelled the monk.

Sasuke and skarmory walked around town. Sasuke watched the credit card that the aid gave him. "Now I know why the aid said to keep it from Sakura."

Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper he had in his pocket. It was the same piece of paper given to him by Professor Oak. Written on it was ten names with their titles.

Red-Fighter Gold-Hatcher Ruby-Charmer

Blue-Trainer Silver-Exchanger Sapphire-Conqueror

Green- Evolver Crystal-Catcher

Yellow- healer (S.H.)

Sasuke decided to put the initials of those who he thought hold the same attributes.

"So far Sakura is the only one that shows any similar attributes to these heroes that we are supposed to search for."

*Sigh* "We don't even know where to start. Hmmm. I should start asking people around town. What do you think?"

"Skar!"

"I would guess that's a yes."

"Kurama ember."

"Bellsprout razor leaf wall".

"Bellsprout razor leaf attack became a defensive wall that protected it from the fire attack."

"Vine whip."

The bellsprout released a vine out of its leaf picked Kurama up and slammed him on the wall.

"Ha your finish kid. Razor leaf."

"Vul!" Kurama was hit with a barrage of leaves.

"Kurama is unable to battle. The winner is Elder Li." Announced the referee.

Naruto and Sakura made it to the top of the tower. When Naruto was defeated by Elder Li.

"Kurama." Naruto ran and grabbed Kurama. "Its ok. Take a rest." Kurama was returned to her pokeball.

"Ok. Then." Naruto reached for Son Goku's pokeball.

"Wait Naruto." Sakura stood in the way. "Let me handle this. Smoochum." Sakura threw her pokeball. Smoochum appeared.

"Smoochum its battle time."

"If you insist young lady."

"Smoochum icy wind attack."

The bellsprout was hit by the icy wind attack. Several of its body was frozen. It was knocked out in one hit.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle. The match goes to the Cherryblossom haired girl."

"The name is Sakura."

"Excuse me. The match goes to Sakura."

"Nice. Very strong pokemon now let us kick it up a notch. Go bellsprout."

"I'm getting sick and tired of seeing these."

"Me too go get it Sakura."

"Smoochum use pound attack."

Smoochum rushed for the bellsprout but missed because of the pokemon's flexible body.

"Ha" *boom* "what was that?"

Smoochum's attack missed but it created a crater in the floor of the tower.

"Sa…Sa..Sakura-chan what are you feeding your pokemon." Asked Elder Li.

"It's nothing really. Just really vigorous training."

"But Sakura she's just a baby."

"Not anymore she is really strong. Use confusion then hit it with pound."

Smoochum eyes turned blue and its psychic powers lifted the grass type pokemon off the floor.

"Go!" "Smooch."

Smoochum charged towards the bellsprout hitting the pokemon sending it to the floor leaving it unconscious.

"The the the winner of this match is Sakura."

"OUTSTANDING!" What a great battle. Now lets see how you handle this one." Said Elder Li with a grin on his face.

Sasuke got some information about the heroes. He came out the school in Violet City.

*sigh* "Still no leadss on these heroes but I got some useful information. What do you think?"

"Skar!" The armor bird pokemon said nodding.

"Let's head back to the pokemon center."

While walking back to the pokemon center Sasuke notice that he was being followed.

"Heads up Skar someone is following us. Skar. He said.

"I know you're out these Sasuke yelled at the trees. Show yourself."

Out of the trees someone came out. It was a young man with blue hair. He looked about Kakashi's age. He wore a traditional Japanese outfit that was blue and white. Next to him was a winged pokemon. It was tanned with brown and tanned feathers. Coming out of its head were red and tan and were long coming down its back. Sasuke scanned the pokemon.

**Pidgeot the bird pokemon and the final evolve form of pidgy. It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed. **

"Why were you following me?" Sasuke asked the man

"Why do you need to know where the heroes are?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Why do you have a pokedex?"

"That is no of your business."

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

The two males stared at each other.

"Meet me in my gym. If you defeat me I'll answer your questions. It's the second biggest building."

Then he left. Sasuke watch Skar.

"It our only lead Skar lets go. And plus me gave me a headache I'm gonna take him down."

Sasuke made it to the gym.

"Violet City gym huh."

Sasuke walked it. There were no lights in the gym It was completely dark.

"It took you long enough."

As the guy finish speaking the lights came on. In the center of a gym was what looks like a battlefield. The guy from before was on one side of the field.

"Don't you know what to do?"

"…."

"Get on the other side. Thats where the challenger stands. My name is Falkner I am the gym leader of Violet City. I specialize in flying type pokemon. Is this your first gym battle?"

"…yes."

"Then I'll explain the rules." Said the referee who came from a panel above the field. "It will be a two on two match. The challenger is only able to substitute. The match is over when either side is unable to battle. If both trainers loses both pokemon at the same time it is considered a draw but the trainer is given the badge. Any questions?

"Got it."

"Fly high Skarmory." Falkner threw his pokeball and out came a Skarmory.

"Skar!"

"Skar!" "No skarmory. I have a better idea. Charmeleon battle stance?

Charmeleon came out his pokeball ready to fight.

"This is a battle between the gym leader Falkner and the challenger…."

"Sasuke."

"The challenger Sasuke. Ready begin!"


End file.
